Dead Man Walking: A Zootopia FanFiction Series
by DaddyDrooks01
Summary: When a sniper attempts to assassinate Judy Hopps at a press conference in the aftermath of the Nighthowler case, one person steps in to save her. Unbeknownst to either of them, this is the start of a relationship most would see as unnatural, and that this goes a lot deeper than a failed hit.
1. chapter 1

Dead Man Walking- A Zootopia Fanfiction series

Part 1: Just Another Job

Zootopia Town Square, Downtown

"The Nighthowler attacks masterminded by Assistant Mayor Bellwether were a tragic reminder of the affect that corruption can have on the everyday lives of the citizens of Zootopia." As much as her speech sounded interesting, the hired hitman and protector was a bit preoccupied at the minute.

"God. Just look at that arse. And that cutesy little cottontail poking through the back of her pants. Fuck. I want to bed this bunny so bad." These were just a few of many thoughts racing through the human's mind as he looked at the assembled crowd before him. As his gaze began to wonder with his mind about how a car bomb had sent him and 6 friends to Purgatory, from where they had been given a second chance at life in this world inhabited up until a few months ago, only by animals. As his eyes wondered over the buildings in the distance, his eyes caught an abnormal glare from an abandoned factory.

Narrowing his eyes, he barely caught a glimpse of the gunmetal grey barrel of the rifle before his eyes widened and he dove into the rabbit, knocking her off her feet as the sniper fired, a high-powered round cutting through the air where her head had been a second before. Pulling her behind the solid steel podium, the hitman drew his .357 Sig Sauer Magnum from inside his jacket as he did a turkey peek over the top of the podium, quickly pulling his head back as a bullet struck the top of the podium and ricocheted with a whine. Glancing to his left and right, he saw his friends and fellow guards ducking behind solid concrete plaques bearing the name and opening date of the square. Seeing that they had their standard Ranger-issue M4's in hand, he couldn't help but to scream, "Light that motherfucker up!" As the guards opened up with blazing cover fire, the hitman told the bunny, "Stay Down!" as he sprinted to his left and took cover behind the plaque there. Leaning in, his grabbed his scoped McMillan TAC-338 sniper rifle from his next in command, Riley, and yelled "Pop Smokes!" pulling the pin on one himself as he tossed it towards the back of the crowd, it detonating instantly to form a haze of green smoke as several followed, covering the whole area in a haze. "Everybody fall back to the SWAT vans he yelled, making sure all innocents were clear before ordering his boys to "Tear that sonofabitch to confetti!" Springing into a conbat crouch, he removed the fore and aft scope caps and put his eye to the scope.

Seeing his target, he made sure a .308 round was in the chamber before pulling the trigger and thoroughly obliterating the rotor cuff and ball of the enemy sniper's left shoulder. The mule kick of the shot carried it across the room, slamming it into the adjacent wall and temporarily out of range of the dreaded M4 carbines. Taking the initiative, the bodyguard valuted the waist-high cover, trading his TAC-338 for his AN-94. Sprinting across no-man's-land he took cover in the shallow doorway of the building that he knew the sniper to be in. Putting two rounds into the lock, he mashed his boot into where the lock met the frame, smashing the door open to see the enemy sniper bolting for a side door. Opting to follow him as opposed to killing him outright, the hitman sprinted through the door the sniper had burst through moments before, only to be tackled by said sniper, knocking the AN-94 from his hands as his back hit the rail, flipping them both over it, knocking the sniper's silenced Glock 22 from his hand. Striking the hitman in the throat, the sniper straddled him, drawing a Bowie knife and plunging down towards his chest. Stopping him the only way he knew how, the hitman put his arms in a cross shape, catching the sniper's arm in the process. Grabbing the butt of the knife, the hitman appiled torque to the knife and arm and broke the sniper's wrist with a crack, over-stretching his own tendons in the process.

Using a hip-lock maneuver, the hitman escaped the hold the sniper's legs had on him, bashing his skull against the pole as he did so. Scrambling up, the hitman unleashed his secret weapon, an Assassin's Creed style Hidden Blade. Making his right hand into a fist, the blade appeared to protrude from his wrist, past his severed ring finger. Picking up the Bowie Knife in his left hand, the sniper rushed him. But this act was to prove useless as the hitman ducked under the blade, spinning to slash his arm and clip his left leg out from under him. Stumblng, the sniper spun and threw the knife, before diving for the fallen pistol and shooting the hitman once in the stomach before scrambling up and off at the sound of footsteps. Clutching his abdomen, the hitman fell to his knees as he peered up at his rescuer's face, managing to get out "No Hospital." Before folding, unconscious, onto his face.


	2. Part 2

Dead Man Walking- A ZooTopia FanFiction series

Part 2: Second Second Chance

 **Unknown Alleyway, Downtown**

Looking at her rescuer, Judy Hopps could see he was a little worse for wear. What with the over-stretched tendons, various scratches and cuts, and all topped off with a .40 caliber round to the gut. Quite what possessed her to cry she had no idea. Maybe it was the fact that he had saved her life. Maybe it was simply the fact that he was wounded. But either way, the little bunny cop felt for the human knocked out next to her. So, she put her head above his heart, and wept.

 ***Unknown amount of time later***

Judy was all out of tears to give, her eyes puffy and red, she laid there, gently hiccoughing, when suddenly, the human gave an almighty groan of pain as he muttered: "God Fucking Damnit Riley. If this is your idea of a joke, then you're gonna gain a very intimate knowledge of how my boot up your arsehole feels." Giggling slightly, Judy watched as the human painfully rose into a sitting position and glanced at her with a handsome smile on his face. "G'day love. Did they get the sniper after all that?" As her ears fell, Judy had a feeling that he wasn't going to like the answer. "No, they didn't. That fish got away." She said, glancing up at him to gauge his reaction. His face contorted in a mixture of pain and bitter anger, before assuming a pained expression. "So I copped a .40 caliber to the stomach for nothing? Motherfucker!" He cursed, slamming a fist into his leg, the resultant buck causing his stomach to contract painfully. "Still, before I worry about that." He winced, taking off his shirt and body armour to reveal a bloody stomach. "I should probably take care of this." He said, grabbing his .357 out and laying it on the ground beside him, he reached back into his pocket and withdrew a multitool. Glancing beside him, he looked back at Judy and asked "Could you pass me that Bowie please?" He said, putting his hand out. Handing him the knife, Judy watched as he put his hand around the curved part of the blade and stabbed the tip into his stomach, using it to lever the bullet out slightly, before using the plier to grip the back of the bullet firmly and pull it from his stomach, before reaching back into his pocket to pull out some morphine and gauze. Swallowing the morphine dry, he quickly banadaged the whole way around his abdomen, going slightly north and south of the wound. Putting all the items back in his jacket and pulling his shirt back on, he pushed himself into a standing position to help up the rabbit who'd saved his life. Reaching a hand out, something crossed his mind that he was quick to vocalize. "Thanks you for saving my life Ms...? " He asked, curiousity filling his features. "Hopps. Judy Hopps." The bunny said, a warm smile on her face as she took his hand and allowed herself to be pulled up, her heart rate spiking. "And thank you for saving mylife Mr...?" "Patrick. Patrick Brooke. And you're quite welcome Judy." He said, a gentle smile slowly turning concerned as he inquired "You didn't get hit at all did you?" "No. I didn't. I suppose I should count myself lucky." She said, indicating to his stomach. "Are you sure you don't want to get that checked out at the hospital?"

Shaking his head, he gripped the railing beside him. "No. No hospitals." He said, turning white as he hobbled behind the raised platform to vomit profusely. "Do you have a place to stay?" Judy asked, looking worried as he raised his head long enough to shake it. "Well in that case, you'd better stay at my place. You can explain on the way." She said, supporting him as he walked over to the car.


	3. Part 3

Dead Man Walking- A Zootopia FanFiction series

Part 3: Playing the Panther

 **Inside Judy's Car**

"So... How'd you wanna spin this Judy?" Pat asked, lying across the back trying to stay conscious as he'd vomited out the morphine before and was doubled over in excruciating pain. Glancing in the rear-view, Judy's face became one of concern. "I'm not sure. I'm still thinking about how to spin it. Anyway, how'd you come to be in Zootopia? Apart from your friends today I haven't seen anyone who looks remotely like you." She said, her eyes traveling up and down his body, trying to compare it to any animal she'd seen, and only remembering an old story about bipedal, furless beings who were civilised like her and inhabited a world similar to theirs. "Believe me love, if I told you, you wouldn't believe me." "Try me." Judy said, a daring, provocative smile on her face. "Fine then. My friends and I used to live on a world called Earth, until we got blown up by a car bomb and sent to Purgatory, where we ended up here." Pat said, the grim look on his face telling Judy all she needed to know. The rest of the ride went by in absolute silence.

 ***15 minutes later, at Judy's apartment***

"Well, it's not a penthouse... " Judy said, opening the door to her humble abode, having upgraded recently to a 1-bedroom apartment, with furnished living room and kitchen/dining room. "This'll be absolutely fine." Patrick said, stepping over the threshold and taking the slightly cramped space in. "It's small enough to be cute and cozy, much like yourself if you don't mind me saying." He said, grinning at the blush that was visible even through her gray fur. "See? It's positively adorable, the house too." He said, grinning even wider as the blush became almost lumeniscent through her fur. "But anyway." Patrick finally said, Judy silently thanking her lucky stars that she hadn't fainted from embarrassment. "Away from the obvious flirting and back to more serious matters. Where am I going to sleep? Now that couch is way too small for me, and I'm guessing that there's only one bed in this place and before you even offer, I'm not letting you sleep on the couch in your own home. Which means... " He said, a grin and slight blush of his own forming. Smirking at what he was suggesting, Judy made eye contact as she said: "You just want to sleep with me, don't you?" She said, laughing and blushing at her straight-forwardness and at how his eyes lit up at what she'd so blatantly implied. "Well if you must put it like that... " He smirked, almost drooling as the rabbit lifted her arms and seductively swung her hips from side to side as she walked into her bedroom, making a 'come here' gesture with one finger. Obliging, Patrick walked over and sat on the bed and laid back as she gently pushed him onto his back and laid her head against his chest as she laid on her side, her legs splayed to either side of his wound. "Are you particularly hungry or do you just want to sleep?" Judy asked, gazing up at his face and wondering why she was acting like this around someone she barely knew, answering her own question almost as soon as it had been asked. Nick had found an attractive vixen, and she was feeling lonely, as well as there was something about this human (Pat had told Judy what species he was on the walk up the stairs) that made her feel heat between her legs. And judging by his brashness and certain tightness in his pants she could see, he felt a similar way.

Wondering what it could mean and how this would end, she could only come to one conclusion. _'Tonight is going to be interesting.'_


	4. Part 4

Dead Man Walking- A ZooTopia FanFiction series

Part 4: The Other Half

 **Judy's Apartment, Bedroom**

 **Pat's P.O.V**

Waking up was always my least favorite part of any morning. Whether it be on a schoolday or on the weekend, I dreaded waking up because I knew I would have to face the world in all it's glory.

That's also why I relish sleeping with girls like Judy. It gave me all the motivation I needed to stay in bed, just a few minutes more. However, as much as I enjoyed her cuddling me in her nice, warm bed, that exact same moment the doorbell went off. "Don't worry Judes. I'll get it." I muttered, sliding out of her embrace to gently walk over to the door. The next thing I know I was ducked down behind the bench because I'd heard something that stopped me in my tracks. The sound of a lock being picked. Barely audible, yet I had been trained to detect such sounds, and Judy, with her super-sensitive ears, picked it up even better than I did. Looking at me with fear in her eyes, she silently asked what to do. One thing I knew from training was that an alert enemy will always investigate any noise that wasn't there originally. Gesturing to her bathroom, I made an action that told her, 'Turn on the taps, and make some... thought-provoking noises.' Nodding and smiling slightly, she slipped out of bed and gently tip-toed across to her bathroom sink, turning it on almost as soon as the door opened. Seconds after, these little "eeps" and moans could clearly be heard above the water impacting the basin.

I heard the lockpicker stop, and a slight whine was heard. As he passed my hiding spot, I shrank back and tried not to laugh at the sight of a well-dressed fox drooling all over himself. Oh-so gently, I pushed myself to my feet, and slowly slid my silenced M1911 out of it's holster.

As I got right behind the fox, I rose to my full height, flicked off the safety, and pressed the muzzle of the suppressor to the back of the fox's head as I pulled the hammer back and tried not to be too stirred by Judy standing just in front of me, naked with an expression of shock on her face that was utterly adorable. "Safety's off fox. Don't try anything. Any weapons?" I asked, tensing as he nodded, and indicated to his waistband. "I'll get it." I said, easing a sub-compact Colt .45 out of his waistband. "Patrick." Judy said, as I glanced up at her, the fox's .45 in my offhand. "This is my cop partner. Nick Wilde." Easing the gun from the back of his head and disengaging the hammer, I put the hand gripping the .45 on his shoulder, and slowly spun him around, only to see a cocky smirk I knew so well from my favourite animated kids movie back on Earth. Clearing my throat, I assumed an embarrassed expression, not too hard as I really was embarrassed, and said "So it is. Sorry about that Nick." I said, sliding the safety on both guns as I holstered my M11 and handed his .45 back.

"I got taught it was S.O.P to neutralize a potential threat before interrogating them." I said, a nervous grin plastering my face as I prepared for his reaction. Mercifully, he grinned as well and asked "Where'd you learn that? Military? Secret Service? Rent-a-cop school?" He said, his grin widening at the last one before turning confused as I continually shook my head. "Same place I learned to use these." I said, pulling back my jacket to reavel twin 1911's, my .357 Magnum, a lethal-looking dagger, and a Glock 37 stuck down the side of my pants.

His eyes growing wide for a second, he soon returned to his usual smirk before saying "I know who to call for weapons then." Glancing behind him, I saw Judy still standing with her hands hovering around her pubic area, looking at me. As if asking if she needed to continue. Seeing the lust in her eyes, I smirked as I laughed and said "You know, you can get dressed if you want. Or don't, I mean, I won't be complaining." I said, my eyes traveling up and down her body as she flounced past, taunting me, spinning and hopping merrily off to put a robe on. Looking at Nick with a grin on my face and in my eyes I couldn't help but ask "Is she ever like this at work?" I smirked, glancing back at her to see her still flaunting every angle, in hope that me or Nick was watching. "I wish." He said, a cocky grin growing with every second that passed.


	5. Part 5

Dead Man Walking- A ZooTopia FanFiction series

Part 5: Demonstrative Skill-Set

Before he went out to look for a set of affordable wheels, Patrick made sure both Nick and Judy were well armed. Handing Judy his Glock, he took Nick to the side. "Make sure you defend her with your life." Pat said, handing him the Sig Sauer. "Hopefully it won't come to that." Nick said, accepting the Magnum and tucking it into the back of his pants. "Alright. I'm out of here." Pat said, kissing Judy's head as he stepped out and pulled the door shut behind him.

50 minutes later...

Stopping by one of his team hidden weapon caches, he retrieved a Python revolver and a Glock 39 as well as some .357 and .45 caliber ammunition. Climbing back into his new-used 1997 Toyota Camry he pulled away, heading out of Tundratown, back towards Judy's apartment in Downtown.

20 minutes later...

Deciding against buying take-away, Pat thought they could all go out for tea. Pulling into a park, he locked the car as he climbed the stairs leading to Judy's apartment. Stopping outside the door, he was caught off-guard when the door opened without him touching the handle, yet was less suprised when the muzzle of a silenced Uzi was shoved in his face. Looking past the machine pistol to the Arctic Wolf wielding it, his gaze travelled around the room finding 4 other wolfs, 1 holding another Uzi, 2 holding Glock 22's and 1, presumably the leader, totting a Tokarev, which was aimed towards the floor directly between Nick and Judy who were trussed up on the ground before him. Gesturing to the abundance of weaponry before him, Patrick asked: "Are all those really necessary?" Directing the question at the lead wolf, Patrick spoke deeply to cover the sound of him turning the safety on his M11's off. "Yes it is." The leader said, speaking in Russian accented English. "They make sure you no make funny move." "No funny moves?" "Yes. Our problem not with you." The wolf snuffled, his half-lidded eyes and sneering expression beginning to piss Patrick off. "Well now, I think your problem is with me. See, you walk into my house, threaten my friends. Well... You're on my turf now." Pat said, an evil grin crossing his face as he pulled out both 1911's and shot the thugs through the head. As the wolves dropped, Patrick ran up and sucker-punched the leader in the muzzle. Grabbing for his Tokarev, he pulled the trigger and the round caught Patrick in the arm. Cursing horribly, he floored the leader with a choke hold around his throat, pinning him. Rolling him onto his stomach, Pat yanked the wolf's right arm up behind his neck and twisted it until he yelped in pain. Releasing his arm, Pat scrambled to his feet and pulled his T-shirt over his head to assess the damage done to his arm. Seeing a sizable chunk out of his arm, he closed his eyes as rage briefly overtook him, before inhaling and exhaling deeply as he calmed down and opened his eyes and cut Judy free. While Judy set to work freeing Nick, he glanced away slightly to see the wolf dragging himself away by his arms. Laughing to himself, Pat walked up to him muttering "Where are you going?" As he pulled out his Python and covered the barrel with his shirt, pulling the trigger.


	6. Political Correctness Rant at the End

Dead Man Walking- A Zootopia FanFiction series

Part 6: Is Blood Thicker than Water?

After he had finished getting his shit together, Patrick turned on the faucet to flush the blood and viscera down the drain. Turning off the tap, he stepped out of the bathroom and walked through to the kitchen. Peering over the countertop, he could easily make out the sleeping form of Nick Wilde on one of the sofas. Looking over at the smaller couch, he could see the ever-alert ears of his girlfriend Judy. Walking over to lean against the back of the couch, he stroked the tips of her ears and kissed them gently, ellicting a shiver of pleasure from her. Pulling himself over the back of the headrests, he plonked himself down and pressed his lips against the end of her small, moist, pink nose, which twitched as he made contact. Laying back, he began to absent-mindedly stroke her ears. Keeping one eye on the wolf bound on the floor and the other on the T. V., he sighed contentedly as Judy leant back into him and snuggled up. Things stayed more or less like that for close to an hour, interrupted only by the occasional groan of pain from the wolf, which was quickly stifled by Pat pulling out his G39 and resting it on his knee. Just as he was beginning to fall asleep, Pat felt a slight pressure on his right thigh. Looking down, he smiled tiredly as he saw Judy gently rubbing herself against his hip. His smile growing, he lifted her onto his lap and stood up, carrying her with him into the bedroom, shutting the door with his foot.

*A.N: Anybody wondering where the fuck the smut went...

...

...

Refer to the C.U rant.

And if someone's read it and thinking "Fucking soft cunts!" don't worry, I completely agree.

*Story again! Yay*

Quickly finishing, he eased out of her and got his clothes back on. Opening the bedroom door and stepping out, he saw that both Nick and the wolf were gone.

TBC...


	7. Part 7

Dead Man Walking- A Zootopia Fanfiction Series

Part 7: Blood is Thicker than Water

Pat's P.O.V

I looked around for a minute before I turned to Judy and said "Can you get my phone please love?" Turning back into the bedroom, she walked around the bed to the bedside table and moved to pick up my phone. As she reached out and snagged it off the surface, it started ringing and viabrating in her hand. As I had disposed of my smart phone after my first 'operation' I had since dropped into town and brought a classic-style flip phone. Despite my urgent motioning to hand the phone to me, she flipped up the screen and pressed the green answer button. Despite being across the room, I could still hear her saying "Hello?" and an electronic-sounding voice say something that I couldn't quite make out on the other end of the line. Taking the phone away from her ear, she handed the phone over. Covering the microphone with my free hand, I leaned in close to her ear and asked in a low voice, "Who's talking?" to which she responded, "I don't know. It showed up as an unknown number on the display. And the voice sounded altered."

Taking my hand away from the mic, I held the phone up to my ear. "Yeah?" "If you want to get Officer Nick Wilde back in one piece, you are going to go to the address that is going to be texted to your phone and assassinate whoever is there. May the Father of Understanding guide you." Just then, a regular sounding voice came over the line. "Remember who your working to save."

*Click!*

"Sweetheart, pack your things, you're going into protection." I said, grabbing my Python off the table and shoving it into my holster. "What are you talking about? I'm staying right here." Judy said, stamping her foot on the ground, emphasizing her point. Sighing deeply while dragging a hand across my face to wake me up, I took her by the hand and ushered her into the bedroom, leaving my phone in the kitchen, in case it had been bugged. "Listen baby." I said, clenching her hand tighter, to try and convey the importance of what I was telling her. "These men, on the phone. They're my sworn enemy, and I don't want them to hurt you. Shit, they could be on their way here now, so we need to hustle." Getting dressed in record time while I packed her shit, I realized that I'd given Nick the keys to my Camry, so I grabbed the keys to my new Jet-Black HSV GTS. Making sure to lock the apartment door, we stepped into the red and black trimmed racing seats, as I fired up the 6.2 litre supercharged V8 powerplant.

Averaging 58 kph in the city and 86 out of it, we practically flew to the agreed upon meeting point.

Pulling up outside a semi-abandoned derelict petrol station, there was only 2 other cars in the carpark. Keeping the ignition on, I told Judy "Stay in the car." before stepping out, with my twin 1911's at the ready. Keeping one on each of the driver-side doors as they opened, I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding when my friends stepped out, as opposed to men in black. "She needs to be kept occupied any way you can think of. She can't know who I'm really killing... "

Leaving Judy in Riley's capable hands, I jumped back in the car and took off, mind filled with doubts about my assassination target.


	8. Part 8

Dead Man Walking- A Zootopia FanFiction Series

Part 8: Justice?

Pat's P.O.V

Following Judy and the others to the designated safe house, I dropped my weapons off there for safe-keeping. Kissing her good-bye, I drove the 20 minutes to my personal effects stash, collecting a silenced P226 and a Remington Model 700 with a silencer. Clambering back in the car, I checked my phone once more for the location of my target, before chucking it on the console, putting the car in gear and driving off with the phone display reading, '4572 Dewsbury Drive'.

*1 hour and 15 minutes later...*

I'd seen this bluff from the road as I drove past the house, it gave a clear view of the east and south side of the house, which extended onto the driveway. It also possessed some light foliage and rocks as cover, as well as a steep slope on the house side, meaning that the only way someone could get to me was the same way I'd come up.

Attaching a folding bipod with two spiked feet that I extended, I removed the fore and aft scope caps, looking through the scope and checking the sight picture. Confident that I hadn't smudged one of the lenses, I fastened a bit of black pantyhose to the forward end of the scope with a black rubber band. What the pantyhose did, was it ensured the glass of the lense's wasn't going to glint off the setting sun, as well as reducing the risk of the sun blinding me if it did shine on the scope, without significantly reducing the clarity or brightness of the sight picture.

Deciding that everything was in order, I finally loaded a clip, working the bolt to put a round into chamber. Peeeing through the scope at the house, I looked around to find someone or something to shoot. After about 2 minutes of searching, I finally spotted someone at the loungeroom window. Lining up their head, I hesitated a second before pulling the trigger, because the buffalo had turned around, revealing the face of the chief of police.

Quickly scanning his face to confirm his identity, I realized I had the Chief of The ZPD, Thelonious Bogo's face in my crosshairs. Uncurling my finger from around the trigger, I sat back on my haunches, and pulled out my phone, dialling Judy's number. Sitting the phone in the crook of my neck, I quickly took a swig of water from my canteen. "Hello?" Judy said as she answered the call. "Heeyyy baby, you know how I had to kill someone?" I said, hearing a drawn-out silence on the other end of the line. "Yeah? What about it?" She eventually answered, her voice telling me I hadn't done a good job at covering up the rare nerves I was now feeling. "How am I going to tell her?" I thought to myself, before audibly muttering, "Fuck it." "Well, it turns out the people that hired me have your boss on their radar, because I've got his head in my crosshairs right now." I said, instantly wanting to take it back, feeling gut-wrenchingly guilty for having to put her in this position. "Well, what are you going to do about it?" She said, in a falsely cheery voice that I could easily hear the fear under. Deciding to ignore it for the minute, I cleared my throat and steadied my speeding heart before I answered. "I'm definitely not shooting him and I can't exactly just walk away if we want Nick back, can I?" I said, my voice starting to shake with fear and anger at the seemingly impossible predicament I was in. "Okay, well just stay there and-" "Hang on." I said, cutting her off and dropping the phone as I peered back through the scope, swinging the rifle barrel to face the driveway, seeing an SUV with blacked-out windows pull in from the road. Seven mammals piled out, four clutching SMG's and automatic pistols, one carrying a hamster, and the last one carrying a sniper rifle. Zooming in on the sniper's face, I saw that he bore an uncanny resemblance to the sniper that had tried and thankfully failed to assassinate my girlfriend barely two weeks beforehand. And as if that wasn't enough salt on a wound, this guy had shot me in the gut as a consequence of the botched assassination as I tried to subdue him to bring him in. "Cause and Effect, Motherfucker." I muttered, my finger tightening around the trigger as I prepared to see his head get blown off his shoulders. "Hey!" Judy yelled into the phone, causing me to forget about revenge for the minute and tend to my angry bunny. "Yes darling?" I said, covering up the fear in my voice as I bought the phone back up to my ear.

What? Don't look at me like that. She can be scary as fuck when she pissed. Like a sexy little demon... Don't tell her I said that.

"Why did you cut me off and almost deafen me?" She said, as I started feeling guilty again as I remembered her super sensitive hearing and the sound the phone would have made when I dropped it onto the rocks. "Listen sweetie, I'm sorry for that, but you remember that sniper that I stopped at the press conference?" I said, steering away from the potentially deadly business of apologizing to her. "Yeah..." She said, her voice conveying suprise and suspicion at the sudden mention of her attempted killer. "Well, I've got him in my sights outside the Chief's house along with a bunch of other guys with guns." I said, as they arrived at the door and rung the doorbell. I quickly swung my scope back to Chief Bogo to see him turn and start walking upstairs. "Shit! What's the Chief's number? Quick" I stammered frantically, noting the number she gave and quickly dialling it on my back-up phone. "Hello? Chief Bogo?" I said into the phone, my bladder filling with ice water as the mouse signalled two hippos to point their P90's at the door. "Chief, I need you to listen to me very carefully. The mammals at your door are wielding automatic weapons, and I'm perched on the hill above your house, watching them through the scope of a sniper rifle." I said, hearing silence on both phones as both Judy and Bogo tried to comprehend what I'd just told them. "So Chief, the way I see it, you've got two choices. You can grab a gun and help me put these fuckheads in the dirt, or you can surrender and hope they make your death quick. What's it gunna be?" I said, swinging the rifle back to rest on the group by the door.

Putting in a Bluetooth earpiece, I put my eye back to the scope. "Can you two both hear me?" I murmured, putting the crosshairs on the neck of the mammal closest to the door. "Yep." Judy said, still sounding scared. "Affirmative." Bogo said. "Alright Chief, open the door..." I said, finalizing my aim and ensuring the shot would be a clean kill. "Now." I said, pulling the trigger as I heard the door swing open on the earpiece, and saw the animals at the door raise their guns. The dingo's throat blew out the side of his neck, causing him to topple to the same side and quickly suffocate due to the lack of windpipe between his chest and head. I quickly pulled the bolt back, ejecting the spent round and slid it forward again, readying the gun to fire. Lining the sight up with the chest of another dingo, I again squeezed the trigger, a hiss being heard as the compressed gases flew from the end of the suppressor, the 250 grain bullet weighing 16.20 grams exploding her heart and exiting her ribcage, breaking 3 ribs and mangling her insides. Quickly working the bolt again, I fixed the sights on a polar bear, squeezing the trigger to hit him in the stomach, the bullet passing through his intestines and out his spine, impacting on the dirt behind him, kicking up a handful of dust. The hamster in his hand fell to the ground and scrambled back into the open door of the SUV before I could get a decent bead on him. He had obviously called the remaining animals back to the car, because the sniper and one remaining polar bear quickly ran back to the car, the latter taking a bullet to the arm as he scrambled into the driver's seat and reversed out at speed.

The danger being temporarily averted, I got out from behind the scope and asked Judy to put Riley on the phone. "Fine." She sighed, giving way to static for a few seconds before I heard a deeper voice, "Yeah?" Riley said, moving his head away from the phone to cough into his hand. "Listen, I need you and Luke to come to my location and extract a civilian from the house here. Chief, is anyone else home with you?" I asked, glancing behind me as I thought I'd heard footsteps. "Just me and my wife." The Chief answered, sounding sick to his stomach. Assuming this had to do with the ruptured bodies on his lawn, I glanced behind me again as I heard a twig snap. "Okay Chief, stay in the house until my boys get there, I'm coming to get rid of those bodies." I said, turning around and picking up my M700 as a badger walked out from behind a tree with his hands raised. Not completely suprised, I was quick to raise my rifle fixing my sights on the center of his chest. "You better keep those fucking hands up if you wanna get out of here alive." I said, swinging the gun to face the other tree as an otter stepped out from behind it. Seeing a flicker of movement out of the corner of my eye, I swung the gun back towards the badger and pulling the trigger, stopping him from fully pulling his gun as the .338 Lapua Magnum round flew from the end of the suppressor to pass through his lower arm, shattering the bone and continuing to pass through his right lung and out his back. Falling onto his uninjured side, the blood quickly drained into his healthy lung, leading him to slowly choke on his own blood. Working the bolt, I swung the heavy rifle back to face the otter who raised his hands, his fearful face telling me he wasn't going to be a threat. Keeping the rifle trained on him, I used the stock to scratch my shoulder, as the unusually humid night air made me sweat more than usual. "Alright mate, name and reason for being here. Now." I said, keeping the rifle trained on him. "Emmitt Otterton. Taken hostage at gunpoint." He said, his eyes conveying the fear he felt. I lowered the gun keeping it trained on Emmitt's legs so I could incapacitate him if he did something stupid. Lifting my gaze to his eyes, I assumed a grim expression as I asked, "Emmitt, what family do you have?" Looking momentarily perplexed he said "A wife and two kids. Why?" He asked, still looking confused and starting to look scared. Knowing I had to keep him calm before he did something that endangered both of us, I handed him my phone and said, "Call them while I gather my stuff, make sure they're all right, then I can take you home. Okay?" Gazing into his eyes to find a flicker of dissent, I found none, instead seeing a grim determination to see this through to the end that I knew all too well. Turning back, I picked up my spent casings, tucking them into my left hip pocket as I unsteathed my hidden blade, knifing the badger under the jaw to make sure he was dead.

Looking to Emmitt, I took my phone back, confirmed his family was fine and got in the car to drive back to the house.


	9. Part 9

Dead Man Walking- A Zootopia FanFiction Series

Part 9: Problem

*3rd Person P.O.V*

Turning down the gravel drive, Patrick gently pressed the accelerator down, hearing the low growl of the V8 over the crunching of the stones. Turning right to come adjacent with the front of the house, he shifted into first and gently applied the brake, bringing the GTS to a halt with a gentle jerk as he firmly pressed the brake to bring the car to a complete stop. Shifting into neutral, he pulled the handbrake on and turned off the ignition, withdrawing the keys and sitting back in the seat, taking the quiet moment as it came, turning the day's events over in his mind. Exhaling sharply, he finally ditched his seatbelt, pulling the door latch to open the door, the car rising underneath him as he stepped out. Turning to look at Emmitt as he pulled himself out of the vehicle, he raised his eyebrows and jerked his head towards the house as if to say 'Let's go.'

As Pat approached the door, his hand dipped into his jacket, brushing the butt of his P226 as he reached for the door handle. Putting his ear up to the door, he heard the sounds of the T.V and the clinking of glass bottles. Pat was moving his hand to open the door when it suddenly swung open, startling him enough to pull the pistol half-way out of it's holster, before he was confronted with the drunken face of his mate Riley with a beer in hand. "You know, a-any time nowwww..." He said, slurring the words something horrible as he took a swig of the Corona. Flipping him off with one hand and beckoning Emmitt with the other, Pat stepped inside, accepting a bottle from Riley as he did. Using the hidden blade to pop the cap off, he took a deep swig, welcoming the bitter taste of the alcohol in his throat. Walking into the kitchen, he leant against the sink and gazed out the window, his mind beginning to drift with his eyes. "The last time you looked like that, we took .50 caliber sniper fire." Luke said, seemingly materializing out of nowhere and scaring the crap out of Pat, who almost jumped out of his skin. "I think I need a change of pants now you dickhead." Pat said, trying not to laugh as he did so. Glancing around to behind him, he couldn't find Judy so he asked Luke, "Where's my bunny?" He said, grinning at the uncomfortable look on Luke's face. "I think she was in your room. I think something serious's happened, she seemed pretty upset when I passed her in the hall." Upon hearing this, Pat's face instantly hardened, his brow furrowing and jaw becoming set. Telling Luke to "Grab a beer.", he walked off down the hall towards his room. Easing the door open, he physically flinched when he saw Judy's ears curl protectively around herself as she tried not to shake. Taking slow, gentle steps into the bedroom, his heart turned to acid when he heard a muffled voice whimper "Go Away!"

Struggling to talk through the lump that had formed in his throat, he eventually got out "I'm not going to hurt you darling." At which point his heart broke to see how her face looked as she turned around.

Eyes bloodshot, the flesh around the right eye toned black and purple. He'd never seen a mouth more downturned than hers. Worst of all was the sheer sadness and relief in her eyes when they fell upon him.

*Pat's P.O.V*

As soon as I heard Luke say that she looked upset my heart sank, but I had no idea that this could ever have happened. Her face... Her poor face was bruised almost beyond recognition. Her eye was so puffed up it was almost shut. I didn't have any ice on hand, so I told her, "This is going to hurt." as I pressed the cold bottle against her bruise. My hands shook as she winced. Feeling her fragile frame shake against mine and seeing the tears almost immediately spring to her eyes was one of the most saddening experiences I've ever experienced in my life. As I wrapped my arms around her, forming a cage of bone and flesh around her, I made two decisions in my mind. The first being that nothing like this could ever happen again, and the second being that I was going to murder whoever had done this.

"Who did this to you?" I asked, beginning to tear up myself at how damn ruined she looked by this. "Let's not talk about that now..." She said, her voice choked and raw from sobbing. She reached up and held my cheek, pulling me into a deep kiss that I returned not out of want, but out of need. Breaking away to catch her breath, she picked up the bottle and brought it up to her mouth and took a deep pull. Recovering from my momentary shock, I grabbed the bottle and put it on the bedside table beside me. "There'll be time for that later, okay?" I said, taking a drink myself before kissing her forehead and whispering in her ear, "I'll be back in a minute, alright?" Getting up, I looked back at Judy and saw she'd already curled back up in the fetal position and felt my heart melt. Wiping my eyes, I straightened my back and walked out, taking the beer with me.

Walking down the length of the hall was all it took for my blood to boil and my fists to clench so hard that I felt my nails break the skin and my knuckles begin to crack one after the other. Reaching the end of the hall, I felt rather than heard Luke move up next to me. "Is she alright?" He asked, recoiling when I looked at him, my eyes spitting flame. "She looks like she's been molested then assaulted and that's because she probably has. How could this happen Luke?" I said, the defiance in my voice shattering and my eyes starting to swim again at the last sentence. "I really don't know how it could have happened." He said, his eyes conveying the sympathy he felt for me and Judy. "Do you know who though?" I asked, desperate for an answer. Sighing, Luke looked around before lowering his voice to gently say in my ear "I suspect Riley. I mean, he's the only one that's been around her since we got back." Upon hearing this, my hands re-curled into fists as I prepared to go and smash Riley's head in, but then Luke indicated to behind me. I turned around and saw Judy standing there, tear-stained fur and all. Leading me by the hand back into our room, I spun her by the shoulder and said, "You could have gotten dressed before you came down you know?" I said, my eyes travelling up and down her naked body, hungry for her lust. Almost losing control, I subdued myself at the last second, barely stopping myself from leaping on her bare body and ruting her then and there. Looking at me with sadness and hunger in her eyes, she pulled me into bed, frantically pulling at my clothes while rubbing the bulge in my pants...

TBC...

A.N: Hi Everyone,

Daddy Drooks here.

Just letting everyone know that the reason all these chapters got uploaded today was because I'd already written them and only just got around to uploading today.

Also, this is my first Fanfic so if everyone could be kind with the reviews and support that'd be great. If you want to get in touch with an idea or you just want to talk, PM me and I'll try and get back to you as soon as.

Cheers everyone, and have a great day

Daddy Drooks


	10. My Response to CU

Dead Man Walking: A Zootopia FanFiction Series

Part 10: The C.U.N.T.S.I.(Critics United Need To Shove It) Rant

A.N. Because I really can't be fucked having a drawn-out argument with the PC cops from Critics United (Misspelt btw, missing the N, T and S. Just think about that for a minute...)

I decided that I've got more important shit than chasing a bunch of overly offended soft cunts round the web, and have removed the 'MA' sex scene from this chapter and will be doing the same for Chapter 6.

So, everyone that came for the sex scenes, you're gonna have to go elsewhere. Sorry.

And in case people think I caved to peer pressure, I honestly couldn't give half of a fuck about some soft circle-jerk cunts. I just prefer not to fuck with the admins of this oh so sensitive site.

If someone wants to comment on the matter, I'm always eager to PM some of the fucking lads.

Again, sorry everyone, but apparently some twelvie cunts can't read MA content (if you know what twelvie means then you're a fucking legend) and the sex scenes I write (tame compared to some other shit I've read) is somehow corrupting their minds more than the porn they most likely watch.

Anyway, anyone wants to chat, drop me a PM ayy.

Cheers cunts. (Talking of cunts, anyone offended by my language, you either haven't met an Aussie or just live a cotton wool lifestyle.)

*The bit that isn't erotic*

We lay on the bed for a few minutes before Judy kissed me and lowered herself down to finish what she had started...


	11. Part 11

Dead Man Walking: A Zootopia FanFiction Series

Part 11: Unpaid Debts

*Pat's P.O.V*

Judy quickly and mercifully fell asleep after another few sessions of lovemaking, leaving me with ample time to decide what punishment I was going to bestow on the person that had so vilely molested and violated her. After a while with these dark thoughts, Judy awoke for long enough to nestle into my chest and mumble at me to, "Get some sleep."

Deciding to take her advice, I curled my arms and body around her protectively and gradually succumbed to the wispy tendrils of sleep.

*2 hours later*

"Judy! Get back! It's not stable!" I yelled, going to grab her waist but being too late to stop her from leaping into the shattered window of the overturned train car. Groaning in frustration, I dragged a hand across my face before I vaulted in after her. Not trusting that my eyes could adjust quick enough to the sudden change of light, I swiftly drew the Glock 26 from my waistband with one hand and my penlight with the other. Feeling the train shift underneath my feet, I felt more than heard Judy sliding across the new floor of the train, broken glass, metal shards and all. Tuning my ears outside for a second, I heard the distant sirens of ZPD cruisers approaching more than likely at top speed. As I was wondering if Nick had called them, I heard some heavy thuds and Judy cry out in pain. Deciding against the stealth approach, I called out, "Judy! You alright baby?" "Been better!" She called back, wincing immediately after. "Oh fuck." I thought. "How bad is it?" "Well let me put it this way." A Zebra said, walking into the night sights of my pistol, his own .45 held against Judy's right temple. "She's not walking away from this anytime soon." He finished, gesturing to her stomach where, when I looked, I saw a spike of glass sticking out of her side. Feeling my face pale I tryed to swallow my fear, steading my gaze and my gun, I directed both at the Zebra's eyes. "Listen mate." I said, voice shaking with fear. "Just... Just let her go. Just put her down. She's got nothing to do with any of this." Gesturing around us to the smashed up train car, almost half of it dangling off the tracks when it had derailed and impacted against the side of a building. "You know what? I think not." He said slowly lowering Judy to the point where her butt was pressed against the zebra's crotch and his gun was pressed against the top of her head. My blood beginning to boil, I gnashed my teeth, grinding them together so hard that they squeaked and my jaw muscles jutted out, my grip on the Glock tightened to point where I thought it was going to crack and crumble between my fingers. Looking into Judy's eyes, I saw something that I had sworn I would do everything in my power to banish from her eyes forever. I saw fear, raw and 100% genuine, shining in her eyes as clear as the tears that were falling from her face. Swallowing deeply, I felt my own fear and uncertainty morph into something that was a fuck ton more concrete. Rage.

The accompanying adrenaline burst gave me the courage to do something that I would never normally have had the balls to do, what with my girlfriend's life balancing on the edge of a razor blade or the tip of a gun for that matter. Stepping forward, I spun the gun in my hand so that the muzzle faced towards my stomach, launching that fist into the zebra's jaw, his snapping to that side as my free hand snatched the barrel of the pistol away from Judy's head before he could pull the trigger, the gun going off near Judy's ear, causing her to sink to her knees, her ears pulled over her eyes. Launching myself at the zebra, we stumbled back and over near a broken window, at which point I closed my hands around his throat and began to squeeze. As he gasped for air, a fluffy paw cracked me across the jaw with enough force to turn my head.

Wait a minute. Paw? Turning my head back, I could see that I was straddling a very naked Judy, with my hands closed around her neck, strangling the life out of her. As I hurriedly removed my hands from her neck, I started convulsing. Judy had zapped me with a high powered taser. Falling off her side of the bed, I scraped my back across the bed frame and bashed my head off the bedside dresser. Swearing foully, I clutched my head with one hand, and leaned off the window frame with the other. "Jesus baby, you alright?" I asked, watched as she gasped for air, pushing herself up against the bedhead, eyes watering from the lack of oxygen. Barely managing to nod, she leant against the bed as she caught her breath, chest heaving. Sitting there for a minute, the enormity of what I'd just done began to not so much weigh down on me as crush me. My hands didn't come to my mouth quick enough to stop a strangled sob from escaping. Once one arrived, another came just as quick and within thirty seconds I was bawling, my eyes beginning to hurt from the tears. I heard the bed springs squeak as Judy shifted her weight off it. Recoiling, I pressed myself up against the window frame which hurt my back and hip where Judy had got me with the tazer. Pushing my feet against the bed so hard that my toes popped, I started to panic as I sensed Judy getting closer, I was started to get terrified that I was going to hurt her more or have her start crying.

What she actually did suprised me slightly. Being careful to avoid where I was bruised or hurting, she wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me into a gentle kiss. Not resisting her as she pulled herself into my lap, (we're both naked remember), the kiss continued to extend in duration until I had to pull away to catch my breath. While I did that, Judy nuzzled the bottom of my jaw, planting feather-light kisses along my jawbone. Breathing in sharply, I let it out more slowly, trying to convince myself that it would be alright, that she wasn't about to walk out on me and leave me with yet another bout of depression and self-hatred to fight through. Somewhat dispersing these thoughts was Judy, who was trying to pull my head down to kiss me again.

Seeing I wasn't exactly into it, she stood up on my legs, looking into my eyes and saying "You know I could never be afraid of you, don't you?" Following this, she leant across my shoulders. Her lithe body was causing my body to be aroused when my mind was nowhere near. Pulling her back down into a sitting position, I wrapped my arms around her waist as I shifted from my sort of sitting position to laying on my back, the slight wince I gave betraying me and showing the pain that the shift caused. "I know. I'm scared baby." I said, feeling my face crumple like paper as the tears came back. Snuggling into my chest and running her fingers along my face, she layed there for a few minutes moving down to my chest. "Why are you so scared sweetheart?" She asked, peering up at my face, her beautiful purple eyes sparkling with concern. "I'm scared for you." I admitted, allowing one of my worst fears to shine through bright as the day that had begun to break outside.

Hearing voices outside, I made no move to get up, deciding that if the people outside wanted to kill me, I would accept my fate and go out without a fight. I heard the door open and lifted myself up slightly, the movement forcing Judy off my chest and back into my lap. Silently thanking God that Judy wasn't about to see me get brutally murdered, I welcomed the sight of my friends bursting through the door with sidearms drawn. A slight smile was forming when I looked at Judy to see that she practically quivering in fear. The smile evaporated once I realized why she looked so terrorfied. Setting my jaw, I tried hard to keep my voice down when I said, "Everyone out. I'm going to get changed and I'll be right with you." Clearing them out with a few waves of my arm, I caught Luke by the arm just as he walked out, pulling him half back in and whispering, "Keep Riley from fucking off can you?" Nodding his understanding, I let go of his arm and he walking out, swinging the door shut behind him.

Turning back to Judy, I crossed the room in a few lengthy strides, pulling her into a hug that continued to lengthen in it's intensity and it's duration. Feeling my chest moisten from her tears, I couldn't help but smile despite the seriousness of the situation. Pulling back, Judy raised her head and looked confused as to why I was smiling when she was crying. Unable to contain myself any longer, I quietly muttered, "God you're beautiful.", before pulling into a deepening kiss that lasted for a few seconds before I broke it off and gave her another quick hug. Reaching into the cupboard, I pulled out a pair of Judy's underwear, lifting her onto the bed and sliding the panties up her legs until they covered her more 'intimate' areas. Reaching back into the cupboard, I picked out one of my shirts and pulled it over her, her head popping out the hole and causing me to chuckle lightly at the sight.

Gently drawing my thumbs across her eyelids, I wiped my fingers along my legs, leaving visible moisture trails. "Shh, no more crying." I said, petting her cheek lightly and rubbing her ears with my spare hand. Watching her slowly calm herself down, I smiled and said, "See? It's going to be okay." Rising to my feet, I walked over to my bedside table and withdrew a pair of my own underwear and pulled them on before crossing to my side of the cupboard and pulling out a pair of cargo shorts. Pulling them on, I made to exit the room when I suddenly thought of something. Walking back to Judy, I leant down and brought my lips to her ear. "I'm going to ask Luke to stay in here with you, ok?" Seeing her nod faintly, I quickly pulled her in for one more hug and a quick kiss before breaking away and opening the door. "Luke." I said, beckoning him and lowering my voice. "Stay with her, keep her happy and make sure she doesn't wonder out to the shed."

Leaving them to it, I walked out to the lounge where Riley and two of the other boys were seated. Taking a seat across from Riley, I stared into his eyes and remained silent until I noticed him start to shift around and fidget nervously. "Well? Are you gonna say something or just stare at me all day?" he said, still shifting around and glancing anywhere but at me. "You seem a bit anxious mate." I said, wearing a shit-eating grin. "What's on your mind?" "Well, do you think it could have something to do with the fact that you've never before called a sit down, and for the first one of our histories, I find my ass on the receiving end." He said, his eyes shooting flame. Leaning back, I looked dead into his eyes and said, "Cunt, you look at me any harder and my head's gunna start hurting." "Good." He said, giving me the death stare. "Anything to hurt you cunt." My grin disappeared like it had melted. "Like you did to Judy?" I said, watching his expression change from shock to despair then back to anger in the space of a second.

"I've got no idea what the hell you're talking about." "Bullshit." I said, my face contorting. "Well then, if that's all, I'll be leaving." He said, half rising before I pulled out my Python and pointing it in his direction. "Sit. The Fuck. BACK DOWN CUNT!" I screamed, rising myself and pressing the muzzle against his forehead, abandoning any shadow of amicable friendliness. "You're going to sit the fuck down and listen to what I have to say or I'm going to start taking fingers cunt." I said, my chest heaving as I breathed deeply to calm myself. Sitting back down and shifting around a little to stop my shirtless back from sticking to the not-leather. Resting the pistol on my knee for a second, I ejected the rounds onto the coffee table, picking up one and reinserting it. "Now, simple question. Easy Way or Hard Way?" I asked, spinning the cylinder a few times before slapping it back in. "You know me... Hard." he said, grinning and staring at me, hoping to unsettle me. "Alright." I said, raising the gun. "First question. Have you ever had any type of romantic interaction with my girlfriend?" Watching him carefully, he cocked an eyebrow and grinned widely as he neither nodded nor shook his head. "You need persuasion?" I questioned, pulling the hammer back with a heavy clicking sound.

He continued to sit there and stare at me, grinning the whole time. Giving a smile of my own, I looked to the boys seated to either side. "What you boys think?" I said, keeping the pistol on Riley. Seeing a nod and a shake of the head, I decided to break this hopeless stalemate. "You know what I say?" Seeing two shrugs, I looked back at Riley and grinned evilily. "Fuck 'em." Click! Hearing this sound I frowned at the gun and looked back up. Riley let his breath out in a hissing sound as he leapt up and almost over the table, just clipping the table enough to overturn it and slow him down enough for me to securely wrap an arm around his body and bring him down to the ground on top of my arm. Hearing a cracking sound, it was immediately followed by an intense shooting pain up the entirety of my left arm. Screaming in pain, I pushed him off my arm which produced enough pain for me to fall unconscious.

TBC...

A.N. I know, I know, 2 months. *Sighs heavily* You guys don't need to tell me twice. The reason it took me so long was I got stuck on Part 10 and decided "Fuck it, I'm going to cut it short." Unfortunately for you guys, I can't promise a more regular upload schedule because school is ramping up the work-load bigtime and Year 12 takes priority over fanfics.

If I take over a month, I'll try and upload 2 chapters within a few days of each other.

I'm sorry guys, but I'm trying as hard as I can to balance all parts of my life at the moment.

With that out of the way, I've started Part 12 and I'll try and upload that ASAP.

Cheers guys, and I'm out, till next time, Daddy Drooks, outta here.


	12. Chapter 12

Dead Man Walking: A Zootopia FanFiction Series

Part 12: Recovery and Revenge

*Some time later*

When I came to, I thought I had fallen over and was knocked out on the lawn or something, because I was laying on something very soft and was hearing a ringing in my ears. I went to push myself over onto my side, but a stitch of pain ripped up through my left arm and made me fall forward and off of the bed onto my neck. The ringing in my ears faded out enough for me to hear the last few seconds of my tirade, specifically, "Motherfucking Shitty Cunt Fucker!" Taking a minute to recover, during which I pushed myself back up onto the bed and tried to find the motivation to get up.

Finding none, I instead reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone. Going into the Music App, I brought up my 'Favourites' playlist and pressed play on one of my favourite songs of all time.

*A.N. If you want the song, look up 'The Real You' by Kerser*

As the last few bars of the song played, I redressed before I looked over and saw Luke standing at the door with Judy a few paces behind. Pausing the beginning of the next song, I rose into a sitting position with a slight smile playing on my face as I waited to see both their reactions to my choice of music. Luke's reaction was typical of him, "Really?" while Judy said nothing before silently walking up to me and wrapping her arms around me, resting her head on my chest.

Putting an arm around her waist, I lifted her up into my lap as she tried to climb up. Making sure I didn't accidently brush against her bruises as she laid her head against my chest, I curled my arms around her and gently petted her head and ears as she snuggled into me and let out a heaving sigh and proceeded to fall asleep in my arms.

Glancing up at Luke with a slight grin, I got up and, cradling my precious bunny cargo, walked with him down to the lounge and slumped onto the couch as he went into the pantry to grab us each a beer. Popping the top against the table edge, I took a swig and felt my eyes water as the bitter burn of the alcohol hit my throat. As I wiped my eyes on her ear, the sigh of air made it apparent that Luke had sat down next to me.

Lying back against the couch, I closed my eyes for a minute before turning my head to see Luke staring at me. Shrugging, I raised my eyebrows in a question. "How long do you intend to keep this up?" He asked, holding my gaze as he steadily looked more worried and upset. "Keep up what?" "This... career of yours. It's not one that you can hope to continue if you want to live a relatively peaceful life."

"Who says I want a peaceful life?" I said, smiling intially before I realised that he wasn't joking. "Honestly?" I asked, gesturing around us. "All this...The hiding, not knowing if the next job I take will be my last, and now what's happened with Riley?" I said, letting out a drawn-out sigh. "I pride myself on my restraint and self-control, but it's getting to the point where I'm feeling worried about being around everyone, especially Judy. Because let's both be honest here, we know if I fly off the handle, there's no telling what will happen or who'll wind up injured or dead." As I finished saying this, Luke clasped his hands together and exhaled heavily into the gap. "To be both honest and realistic, I don't want to spend the rest of my life looking over my shoulders for dudes in trenchcoats and I want a peaceful way out that lets me live a normal life with an everyday 9 to 5 job that I can come home from and be swamped by loving kids and a beautiful wife, but this life never was renowned for being easy to leave."

Keeping quiet for a minute, I tried to distract myself from the truth of my words by starting to scratch at the base of Judy's ears and massaging them. We all sat there in silence for a extended period, with the only sounds being the occasional smack of lips against bottles or the mews and sighs coming from Judy, who had woken up at some point. "How much did you hear?" I muttered, Luke hearing and listening out for the answer. "Since hiding." She groaned, uncurling and stretching as she yawned. I was about to close my eyes myself when I heard Luke's question.

"Do you want to kill Riley, or should I?" Refocusing my gaze on him, I held it there until he started squirming and made sure he understood my response. "He's not going to die, not yet anyway. I'd like to give him a opportunity to feel her pain and repent." I said, gesturing to Judy. "Besides, I can't be fucked cleaning up brain matter and blood for the next 6 hours anyway." Smiling slightly, he nodded to show that he understood before getting up and offering me his hand. "I can't say I'm already married but..." I remarked, cracking a grin as he laughed and made a remark about me being lucky he didn't hit girls.

Taking his hand and pulling myself up, Judy clung to me before looking up at me expectantly. "What?" I asked "Your legs are painted on are they?" Smirking slightly as she tapped me on the cheek, she dismounted before making a spinning motion with her paw. "Turn around." She said. Deciding to oblige, I turned 180 degrees before feeling a paw on my tailbone and one on my hips, forcing me to bend over. "I'm not so sure I like where this is going sweetie." I got out, before I felt a sudden weight against my back that made me stumble forward a few centimeters. "Giddy-up." She said as I straightened up, wrapping her legs around my waist and paws on my shoulders.

Barely containing a chuckle, I couldn't help but turn to look at Luke, who seemed to be in a similar boat to me. Still grinning, I walked over to the door and slid it open, stepping out and holding the door for Luke before I slid it shut. As we started walking I suddenly had a thought that almost stopped me in my tracks.

Looking up as much as I could, I took Judy's paws off the top of my head into each hand before I spoke. "Are you sure you want to see this?" I asked, not being able to see her eyes but feeling her diaphragm expand and contract slowly as she squeezed my hands briefly. "I'm sure." She said, sounding unsure but determined nonetheless. As we reached the door of the shed, I had to remind myself of what I said earlier as it swung open to reveal Riley, sitting bound to a chair and looking none too afraid as his eyes came to rest on me.

Stepping into the room, I leant down enough to allow Judy to jump off my back and lean against the wall while trying to stop her nose from twitching. Noting her reaction and the reason behind it, I couldn't help but wish that I hadn't left my knife back in the bedroom. Obviously thinking along similar lines, and noticing that I'd tensed up, Luke tapped me on the shoulder and waited unil I'd turned before he spoke. "You know I can't let you near him while you're still packing." Taking a minute, I remembered that I'd actually replaced my .45's in their holsters when I got dressed, and took a moment to consider if I could turn and shoot Riley before I was tackled or shot myself. Not liking my chances, I groaned angrily before I took each gun and ejected the magazines and cleared the chambers, before placing them on a table a good 2 metres from each other.

Turning back, I got suprised when Luke gripped my wrists and lifted my arms to the side before he proceeded to pat me down and check my pockets. "Don't trust me?" I said, a grin playing on my face as he finished. "That and I'm just trying to hold you to what you said about not killing him yet." He said, looking stony-faced as he straightened back up. "You know I can hear everything you're saying right?" Riley shouted, with a smile that I couldn't see yet knew was there. "Remind me why no-one gagged him again?" I asked, only half-joking as I looked around the room at the others. "I haven't even started yet." Riley said, laughing as I bunched my fists and debating breaking his neck.

Deciding against it for the time being, I instead stepped to the side and got another chair and sat down facing him, as I decided how to play this. Silence insued for a moment as we both stared each other down and waited for something to happen. "Was it worth it?" I asked suddenly, suprising him as he straightened up slightly and gave his answer. "Could you be more specific please?" He asked, baiting me into violence. Resisting for the moment, I forced my voice to be as cool as his was when I responded. "You know what I'm asking." I said, trying hard to keep my face blank and emotionless. "Oh I know, but I just want to hear you say it." He said, a slight smile forming on his face. "You want to hear me say it?" I said, scowling slightly as he nodded. "Alright then." I said, leaning back and sighing.

"In what fucking universe did you think that I not only wouldn't find out, but would be okay with you forcing yourself on my girlfriend and assaulting her? Because, news flash, I am not fucking okay with this!" I yelled, standing up and reaching into my jacket only to remember that my guns were on the table. Looking back at them for a moment, I shook my head and said, "I don't need guns to make you pay." Before launching a fist into his face with so much force that it snapped his head to the side.

Stepping back momentarily while I wrung out my hands, I glanced from him to his bindings. "Now, as pissed off as I am, I'm still going to give you the chance to fight back. Cut him loose." I said, looking to Luke who stared back at me like I was insane. "You got a hearing impairment or something? Cut. Him. Loose. Now!" I screamed, shocking him into action. While he cut Riley's bonds, I turned to Judy and said "You probably don't want to see what happens next." "I've seen jaguars going at it with each other while high, this won't be much worse than that." She answered, a defiant steel in her voice that made me fall in love all over again. "All the same, if it gets too much, you need to leave. I don't want you getting hurt." I said, cupping her chin so I could look in her eyes. "Okay." She breathed, eyes wide as she pulled me into a kiss that started off light, but gradually deepened as our need increased.

Finally breaking it, I held her cheek for a second before winking and turning to face Riley, who was now freed and looking apprehensive. "Not gonna pussy out are you?" I asked as I raised my fists in preparation for the first punch. "No thanks, I'm not like you." Taking the barb as intended, I stepped forward and grinned as he stepped back. We matched each other step-for-step for as long as it took until his back hit the wall. As he turned his head to look at what was blocking his path, I decided to move and slugged him in the gut, forcing him to double over as I reached down and grabbed his throat. Dragging him back up, I drew back a fist intending to knock him out as he struck me in the stomach where I had been shot. The pain was easily as bad if not worse than when I got shot, flaring all throughout my midriff as my mind screamed at the sudden sensory overload. As much as I had intended to show some restraint, whatever morals or ideas about a fair fight I had formed left my mind faster than my knee made contact with his kidneys.

Backing away before he could straighten up, I took a minute to recover from the stomach jab and kept a wary eye on him as he got his bearings back. To say I felt angry was an understatement. I was reaching the point where I was seriously reconsidering my no-killing rule.

Just as Riley got back on his feet and I prepared to deliver the knockout blow, I heard something that gave me a reason to uncurl my fist and hold it up for silence. Ducking under the expected punch, I kicked his leg out from under him and wrapped an arm around his throat as I leant close to his ear and whispered harshly "Shhh!"

As he finally shut up, I could better focus on the sound that had distracted me in the first place. All was silent for a couple of seconds, during which I loosened my grip on Riley's throat so I didn't accidently asphyxiate him, until I heard the sound again. It grew louder by the second, until it could easily be heard by all. As the gravel continued to crunch away, I glanced at Luke with raised eyebrows and tilted my head towards the door.

He nodded and started moving but stopped as I flicked my eyes towards my guns and back again. Nodding a second time, he moved towards the door as I released Riley, who collapsed to his knees and gasped for air. While he was busy doing that, I recollected and reloaded both pistols, listening as what I presumed was a medium-sized vehicle came to a stop around the other side of the house.

Slipping out of the shed with both pistols holstered, I walked down the path that led to the drive. While I briefly considered creeping, I discarded that idea pretty quickly, as if the new visitor was who I figured it was, it wouldn't matter how quiet I was. Stopping at the corner, I pulled out one pistol, the sound of the safety clicking off surely discernable to the intruder who was just shy of 15 meters away. Thrusting the gun out in front of me as I turned the corner, I quickly confirmed my suspicions as I was confronted by a gray-furred and black-striped rabbit in a suit.

"Patrick." The lapin said, his dingo guards thrusting their paws into the coats before stopping as he held up a hand. He really didn't look intimidated despite the fact that I was holding a custom .45 that was pointed directly at him. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. He never was one to show his fear. "Savage." I said, keeping my gun steady as he ears flicked to acknowledge that he had heard me.

"I'm going to need the crewmember currently bound in your shed." Jack said, getting straight to business.

"And why would I willingly give you a member of my crew?" I asked, one brow raised as I ran through the reasons why he'd want Riley in particular.

"Because said member is one of mine." Well, fuck me dead if that didn't make sense. "And the contract on Bogo's head? That was you?" While the nod was hardly needed, it did help confirm what his deep blues had already told me.

"Well, I guess we can reach a agreement then Jack, if you don't want to be down two more guards and one flashy suit, you take my man and then you leave. And I swear to God, if you send any more men after me or my girlfriend, you won't be a pretty corpse for the ZPD to find."

To the bunny's credit, any reaction was restricted to a second of his eyes closing and his ears dipping momentarily before he regained full composure. Nodding his head, I lowered my pistol and waved my free hand to Luke, who I knew would be waiting for a decision.

Waiting until Riley was unbound and placed in the rabbit's possession, I turned and took Judy's paw as I walked directly to my room and fell asleep.

A.N. On a sad note, this will be the last chapter for a while as I will be discontinuing this story for the foreseeable future. While that doesn't mean I will never revisit this, I also can't guarantee that I will ever revisit. At the moment I'm thinking about starting a new story in the Grand Theft Auto universe, so that will take up as much attention as I can dedicate to FanFiction at the moment. Sorry.

On a more positive note, I only have about 2-3 weeks until I am finished with Year 12 and school, so hopefully that will mean I'll have more time to dedicate to writing.

Alright that's me done. Again, sorry guys, but it's just a bit hard for me at the moment.

Seeya.


End file.
